


Unanticipated

by Ferairia123



Series: Surprises [2]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Final Fantasy XV, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arc Reactor, Ardyn is mortal, Armiger (Final Fantasy XV), Blizzards & Snowstorms, Book restoration, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen, Magic Flask (FFXV), Magical Artifacts, May allude to Assassin's Creed Origins Special Scene with Ardyn, May allude to Terra Wars world, Mentions of Crepera Lucis Caelum, Mentions of Kamar Taj, Mirror Dimension (Marvel), Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Bahamut friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sparring, Trandimensional travel, Vague description of being burned, Vague description of hypothermia, Vague description of panic attacks, magic fights, mentions of human experimentation, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:31:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferairia123/pseuds/Ferairia123
Summary: As a visitor came and blasted out the windows of the New York Sanctum, Dr. Strange and Wong scrambled to fix it up and fix whoever is there as well. It was winter and it didn't take much to give them cover.However, the guest came from a familiar world and the Sorcerer Supreme is in for a surprise.A continuation from Unexpected but this can be read separately.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, two former Doctor/Healers meet and the Sanctum had to be fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me tooooo long. I need to post it here before I get cold feet and not post it at all. Hope it's still a good read though. Happy readings.

It was winter in New York. There was a blizzard blowing and it was cold. As matter of fact, hypothermia wouldn’t be out of place if someone is exposed to this.

Something that a doctor would definitely know and anyone with common sense and a sense of temperature would instinctively avoid.

And that’s exactly the reason. At least it looked like a terrible blizzard.

Right now, Dr. Strange was incorporating illusionary fog with the mild blizzard to make the blizzard look worse. The reason to that is to hide the damage the house had suffered as Wong worked to mend the house, drawing one sigil after another. Well, it’s just all the windows had been blown out but that doesn’t stop it getting attention from outside. They needed a cover.

Next to him, in a protective barrier and seated on a small stool, was a middle aged red head who looked somewhat disheveled in layers of clothes with a fedora. However, he suspected that it’s just how he dressed considering he’s not of this Earth. He looked almost bored as the Sorcerer maintained his illusion over the snow. However, transdimensional travel is not kind to everyone and he counted his blessings as the man wasn’t the type to go into hysterics or have a breakdown at the use of magic.

“Sir, how are you holding up?” He asked as he gave him a side glance. He was pretty quiet.

The guest chuckled rather amusedly, reminiscent of those suspicious bad guys in movies. “Better than ever, if I may say so myself. If not for my…displacement, of course.” He answered back, an almost Shakespearean accent as he said it. “As for the ‘Sir’ business, call me Ardyn.” He noted with a small smile that was borderline political saccharine.

Just to be on the safe side, he adopted the same thing. “Of course. My name’s Dr. Stephen Strange.” He introduced as benign as possible. He would have held out a hand to shake but he was busy maintaining the fog.

“Ah, a fellow doctor.” He said aloud with relief. “Any specialized field?” He asked curiously, looking slightly less fatigued, giving the doctor his attention.

“Well, formerly a surgeon.” He admitted quickly. “I assume you are as well?” Swerving the topic away, hopefully to avoid more detailed explanations.

He chuckled rather bitterly before looking away, towards the repairs. “Formerly a physician, I’m afraid.” He answered, emphasizing on ‘formerly’. It sounded somewhat pained, Stephen noticed. “Had a different calling while I was practicing.”

The Sorcerer gave a knowing laugh at that. “That’s something we have in common, I think.”

Ardyn turned to look at him again with raised eyebrows as he scanned him over. “Ah.” He lets out before giving him a wry smile. “Allow me the assumption that magic had a hand in it?”

Stephen only nodded. “You can say that again.”

At that, Ardyn gave an apologetic nod. He simply observed the house as it puts itself back together with Wong’s help.

 It was almost an hour later before the house was done and for everyone to gather around a small table for dinner. Thankfully, Ardyn’s world was similar to theirs so pizza was alright.

“Not sure if the food is different but I can assure, food delivery service does exist in Eos.” He told them with an ever present twitch of his lips that makes him look like he’s smiling or smirking. “Pizza is one such food.” Holding his slice to prove a point. Most of his outerwear was draped over his chair and his fedora hung on one of the chair’s edges.

“So you have technology and magic?” Wong asked, biting into his pizza.

“Oh, magic is not easily accessible there. Only a certain lineage and those with affinity to the said lineage and the Crystal, the source of it all, can use magic.” He explained as he held out his hand. “As you can, I can no longer use magic from Eos. The Crystal’s influence and the Hexatheon’s power are cut off from myself.”

“Ah, I see.” Stephen said with a conclusive nod. He’s familiar enough with the concept of magic originating from a world being cut off. More than once, he had to ferry lost or unfortunate beings that somehow got trapped in this realm….well, the non-threatening ones anyway.

“Indeed.” Ardyn nodded. Suddenly, he stiffened as if he remembered something. “Ah, apologies for the predicament but would it be alright if I seek lodgings here?” He asked politely.

“Nah, it’s alright. We have extra rooms here.” Wong placated with a dismissive wave of his hand. “We can lend one until we get you back.

At that, Ardyn gave a conflicted look at that but it was just a flash. “Glad to know I would have a bed to slumber upon.” He said with a grateful chuckle as he took another slice of pizza. “Thank you, Sir Wong and Dr. Strange.”

“Well, after all the excitement today, I’m sure we could use a soft bed to sleep in.” Wong told him.

“As for getting you back home, we’ll get to that tomorrow.” Stephen added. “And call me, Stephen.”

“Alright, Stephen.” He nodded rather tiredly.

Once dinner was done, Ardyn looked like he was struggling to keep himself up.

The next day came and the Sorcerer Supreme was getting frustrated as the sun rose higher.

A world named Eos. It rang a bell. It was quite recent, too. He had poured over several books to figure it out. Since the books weren’t going to help, he decided to do scrying instead. Tedious but reliable, evident from his previous ferrying attempts. “Cloak!” He summoned as the Cloak of Levitation flew to him.

Going through the artifacts, he will be perusing the Focusing Orb of Gachcamh and the Amulet of Thathadune the Seer again. The Cloak carried the Orb as he went through the artifact aisles. Some, familiar ones that he had either collected once abandoned or received for one act or another. Others, he had only read through books or the unfortunate case of ‘borrowing without returning’ when it is needed.

Then his eyes lay upon another orb. A different orb that had luminescent strips over it, containing the power of a few elements.

He stopped in his tracks as he remembered the misadventure he had a few weeks ago. Eos and the four men who had saved his life along with the cryptic goddess that preside over it.

Grabbing that orb, he hoped that this is the same Eos Ardyn had mentioned. At the same time, judging how Ardyn spoke and dressing, it might be a different time period compared to those guys from then. He sighed at that. He wondered what happened to them. On the bright side, it’ll make sending Ardyn home easier.

The Cloak shifted, emitting suspicious curiosity from its folds as it observed the Sorcerer.

“If I’m right, this is going to help.” Stephen told the Cloak.

A pause passed before it only shrugged.

The Sorcerer Supreme merely rolled his eyes in disdain. Might as well get it over with.

Ardyn had woken up from his slumber in a nightmarish fit. The burn from Noctis and Bahamut’s light still fresh on his mind. Looking around, he was partly glad that he managed to stay over and sleep this time.

Unbeknownst to his hosts, this world, Earth, is not the first world he had arrived to. Previously, there was a disintegrating world with ruins, full of white small beings. He only managed to take in the environment before Bahamut came and he was blasted away. There was another world, he was underground with torches and sand stone wall. Arriving there, he noticed that there was a human this time. He was about to address him before, again, Bahamut had whisked him away.

Now, in this realm, he arrived unlike the previous times, literally crashing into whatever it was and felt more or less shell-shocked when he came to. Stephen and Wong had found him and proceeded to help him recover.

Wary of Bahamut’s presence but trying to escape the dark mood, he decided to leave the room. It was still dark when he got out of his room. Dressed loosely in his coat, he stalked towards the main hall.

He caught the faint scent of herbal tea brewing as he did. Once he had reached the railing of the stairs overlooking the entrance hall, he stopped there to observe his surroundings once more. Woodwork and polished flagstones. Designs, probably symbolic wards, on the floor. The light was still dimmed, while the windows was still dark.

“-dyn.” He barely heard. “Ardyn?”

Turning sharply to the call, he calmed down once he realised it was Wong. He looked at him with an analytical stare. “Are you ok?” He asked, giving him a once over just for good measure.

Ardyn nodded. “Yes.” He answered dumbly, caught off guard…which was really odd. He hasn’t felt that in a while.

Wong gave a skeptical twitch of his eyebrow. “There’s some tea, if ya want.” He offered, stepping aside to show him the hall he came from.

Considering there was nothing else to do and there’s no use worrying over the overgrown, armour plated flying bat, he shrugged. “That would be nice.”

Ardyn found that Wong’s office was very cozy and surprisingly up to date. He assumed wrong due to the old fashioned robes (at least for the absence of synthetic material). The man had fetch a spare cup when he opened a portal to the kitchen.

Ardyn stared dumbfounded for a full minute.

Realising that the guest was surprised, he apologized. “It’s a pretty bad habit.”

Ardyn waved it dismissively. “Hush, this shouldn’t surprise me after all that’s happened.” He said admitted as he accepted his tea. Spotting a book being restored, he motioned at the book. “Now, this however, interests me.”

“The book?” Wong commented, giving the splayed book a look. “Not sure if it’s your thing but this book is on grammar rules of Ancient Babylonian.” He told him. “You have ancient Babylonian at Eos?”

“No.” He answered back. “However, preservation of old texts is one of my…field.” A flash of Solheim tomes he had translated to find Ifrit’s resting place before he destroyed them.

“You deal with book restorations, too?” Wong said thoughtfully. “What did you do for a living in your world?”

Ardyn covered his laugh with a cough. This was starting to get really awkward. “Apologies, the tea may have caught my throat.” He said politely before he paused with a contemplative look on his face.

Wong frowned at that, assuming that it must have been a sensitive issue. “It’s fine, if you don’t want to tell me. I didn’t mean to pry.”

“Nay, it would be rude of me.” He said with an acknowledging nod. “It is a very long tale and I imagine Stephen would like to hear of it, too.”

“Well, if you’re still interested, want to see how things are done?” Wong asked politely, swerving away from the subject. “There’s internet too if you feel like doing something else.”

“I prefer to keeps my hands busy.” He said as he finished his tea. “Let’s start.”

Wong gave him a small smile and started with the book that’s still splayed opened and teaching the cataloguing system.

They had finished a whole trolley of books before Wong left to empty it.

“Perhaps I can be of assistance?” He suggested as he was wringing his fingers to get rid of the glue.

“Nah. Some of these guys needs some charms over it. Better do it alone in case something goes off.” Wong reasoned before opening another portal with a circle of his hands. “Be right back.” He assured him.

Ardyn settled into Wong’s chair again. Seeing the computer was still on and they were able to access internet earlier, he wondered if he could search about Eos. What came out was a plethora of products and services. “Not exactly what I was looking for.” He said to himself.

Grimacing he decided to search for Eos, World. Even that went awry. Deciding instead and begrudgingly so, he went to search for the hexatheons. It worked?

“Interesting.” He exclaimed as he found Final Fantasy XV. Apparently, it is a videogame. He found pictures of Noctis and the Eos that he knew. It was odd and…

Suddenly he felt…empty? He had felt emptiness the moment Noctis struck him down in the Astral realm. The Starscourge disappearing as his consciousness did, fading into the dark as everything just stopped. The emptiness started to spread from his chest to everywhere and he was feeling cold. He was starting to shake as his limbs started to feel heavy as he grabbed the edge of the table to steady himself. Was he dying again? It was getting hard to breath and his vision swam. He belatedly realised he was hyperventilating. Realising this, he tried to steady his breathing from short, gasping breaths to deep, slow breathing while trying to keep his mind calm and collected.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been like that but when Wong came back, he took a look at Ardyn and started to shout for Stephen. Ardyn wanted to placate the man but he could bare lift his gaze towards him.

Red sparks flew and Stephen stepped out of a portal.

“What happened?” He asked as he calmly went to Ardyn’s side as he coached him to breath slower.

“I don’t know, I just found him like this.” He said as he maintained his distance.

“Get a paper bag.” He instructed, considering there were no injuries and the computer had shown Final Fantasy 15. He had hoped that Ardyn would be back home before he started snooping around like that.

Ardyn only managed a thumbs up at that before he was gripping the table again. The paper bag would certainly help as he thought of it. Wong disappeared through a portal and return with a paper bag.

Stephen shakily got the bag open as Ardyn took it with equally shaky hands and breath into it.

Once everything calmed down, they were all exhausted.

“I apologize.” Ardyn croaked.

“It’s alright.” The sorcerer comforted him with a pat on his shoulder. “Can’t imagine how it feels to see that.” He said as he gestured towards the computer.

Ardyn couldn’t even look at it. “I think I had enough adventures for today.” He told them with a tired smile. “I’ll retire to my room for now.” He said as he slowly gets up to his feet.

Wong helped him by opening a portal to his room.

Without further ado, not even a thought of getting his shoes off, he collapsed into his bed and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might need to proofread this later. 
> 
> On another note, Dr. Strange and FFXV crossover is just too enticing to be left alone. I must~~~


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner, internet, introductions, chats and choices. Oh yeah, Bahamut warning alert and how Ardyn finally picked up on Dr. Strange's hand tremors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just following the flow for now. If it needs some more tags, just comment. Not sure if I got everything.
> 
> As always, happy readings!

Once Ardyn was through the portal, the two Sanctum guardians looked at each other.

“We need to send him back quick before he gets worse.” Wong said as he landed on a chair nearby. It might be a side effect from the transdimensional travel.

Dr. Strange took a deep breath and Wong stilled at that.

“Please tell me you can get him back home?” Wong asked in sullen acceptance.

“Oh, no, no. That’s all alright and stuff.” The sorcerer placated, holding his hands up before he settled it on his hips and looked at Wong as if there’s more to be said.

Wong narrowed his eyes on him. “So, what’s the problem?” Wong pressed on.

“Well, you should read up first.” He told him, gesturing to the computer rather reluctantly.

Needless to say, once he found out about the world of the videogame Final Fantasy 15, he couldn’t help but wonder if Ardyn was meant to be returned.

 “Ardyn.” He heard someone called. Then there was a gentle shake, trying to rouse him from his sleep.

There was a moment he was left in peace. But…it was quiet. It shouldn’t be this quiet. He sat bolt upright once he registered that, nearly colliding into Stephen.

“Whoa, there.” The same person placated. “It’s alright. Nothing here is going to hurt you.”

Blearily realizing that it was Stephen, he relaxed. “Apologies.” He said before he yawned, finally conscious of where he is.

“Hate to wake you up but it’s already dinner. You only had tea since morning. If you slept any longer, I’m worried you’ll get dehydrated on top off being malnourished.” He said as he observed the man for any said signs.

Ardyn chuckled at the obvious habit of a doctor with a patient. “Indeed, that’s a valid worry.” He agreed, voice gravelly as he did. Without further ado, both of them left for dinner.

Dinner was a new experience for Ardyn. Apparently, Vietnamese cooking is foreign to him.

“Extremely invigorating.” Ardyn commented as he took another sip of his pho, humming in pleasure as he did.

The other two were as surprised as much as they were pleased to find that he enjoyed it.

“So, there’s no pho where you came from?” Stephen asked.

“Well, not to say there isn’t a similar dish but the recipe for such dish might have been lost with the passage of time.” Ardyn answered after a minute of thought, not sure if he had remembered the said dish properly.

“Interesting.” Wong manages to say as he fell into thought too, sipping more of his soup.

This reminded Ardyn of a pressing matter. He should tell them about who he is and the probability of Bahamut coming after him lest they become collateral damage.

“This reminds me. I have yet to introduce myself.” He alerted them rather casually, hoping to keep it all calm. “Of course, I am aware that this is rather informal but I hope you would allow me to introduce myself while having dinner.” He said and waited for the other two’s consent.

“Bombs away.” Stephen said with a cordial nod, carefully navigating to get his drink as he did. The table they had used was meant as a large coffee table, so it was rather hard not to bump into their food containers. Wong merely gave a nod.

Taking that as consent he carried on.  “My full name is Ardyn Lucis Caelum.” He began as he got himself another sliver of beef. “My history is long and to compress it, I’ll say this. I am formerly a healer before I was tainted by the very disease I had tried to eradicate and thus became the Accursed.” He looked up at them, trying to gauge their reactions on whether or not he should prepare himself for an onslaught of questions. However, an onslaught of fists wouldn’t be out of the norm as well.

“Later events had led me to a position of Chancellor and to end the disease as well as my own existence that harboured it, I had to sacrifice the last of my family as well as myself.” He said as took another bite of his pho, hissing as he bit into the chillie. He grabbed for a drink, causing a lengthy pause.

The other two, already read his whole life story and probably knowing more with his help as the game itself will have further updates, nodded at that. It was a rather heavy topic but from the way Ardyn was talking, it would seem that the matter didn’t faze him.

“I apologize for such a complex topic at dinner but I would like to add that one of the deities that had a hand in the matter will be hunting me through the dimensions.” He added seriously as he addressed both of them. “I do not know what had transpired in the previous world but I feel that I should warn you two of ‘it’.” He said, spitting the last word like it was vile. He silently waited if there were any questions.

Wong nodded in response to that as Stephen followed.

“I’m not sure if you’re aware of it but I had to study for your return to Eos.” Stephen began cautiously as he finished the last of his meal. “I found out about Bahamut, too.” He finished with a pointed look at Ardyn. “But more importantly, return you to Eos seems…pointless.”

Ardyn’s eyebrows rose at that. He vaguely recalled the page he was on when he was using Wong’s computer. “Ah, accounts of my realm exist here, too.” He said, surprised. “Which tome did you read it from?” He asked.

“The Internet.” Wong provided as he cleared his meal as well. Ardyn, seeing that, followed suit as his takeaway bowl only had chillies. “And from that, we know you’re dead.”

Ardyn gave a sigh as an amused smile pulled his lips. “I was hoping for peaceful slumber after such a long while being alive but alas, my fate proved far too restless to end.” He said dramatically. “Perhaps, forcing fate’s hand to end the world, had in turn, forced me to bear this existence” He joked.

The other two could only manage a wry smile. It’s not the first time they had to make hard decisions but that doesn’t mean it gets easier. In the Sorcerer Supreme’s case, sacrificing half of the universe’s population in a bet that it would somehow makes thing right is something they could relate.

“Well, I actually ended up at Eos one time.” Dr. Strange began thoughtfully with a small smile, shifting the topic. “Got rescued by Noctis and the gang.”

Ardyn chuckled at that. “Ah, dear Prince Noctis.” He said wryly. “If it had been another time and another life, it would have been wonderful to see him.” He said thoughtfully. “How did you come across him?” He asked, curiously.

Both Wong and Stephen regaled him with how he ended in Eos and met the Prince and his retinue while banishing a behemoth. Ardyn then told them that almost each generation had a sort of pilgrimage or a parade where the royal-to-be explores the world. “One of his ancestor, a Queen with the name of Crepera Lucis Caelum had spent some part of her life joining an assassin’s guild.”

“An assassin Queen. Pretty impressive.” Wong commented. He had conjured some tea for everyone.

“Well, all that is in the past now.” Ardyn ended his story. “I’m glad you met the Prince while he was still free spirited.”

Stephen grimaced as he tried to ask the next question but balked.

Noticing this and presuming his shaky hands are caused by anxiety, Ardyn sighed again. “I no longer bear any grudge nor regrets of what has transpired.”  He explained, hoping that the Doctor would not feel reserved in his curiousity. “It is simply the way it is and I’ve simply reach the end of my role. So fear not. I’m incapable of anything as of now.” He added, leaving a pause as he took a sip of his tea and a flourishing wave of his hand.

“I saw how he died.” He said grimly as a morbid chuckle escaped him. “I couldn’t believe it was him until I read and watched everything.” He shared. “The beard definitely changed his look.” He added lastly giving a vague gesture around his face.

At that all three of them laughed.

“Says the guy who was clean shaven before he became a sorcerer.” Wong countered.

Stephen laughed even harder at that. “Ok, ok. Point there.” He conceded, calming down from his laugh.

“If it wasn’t for the situation at hand, I wouldn’t have believed it either.” Ardyn told them, breath still recovering from the laugh. "He looked different enough that I wondered if he was the wrong man."

As the laughter fade, Stephen popped the next question. “So, do you wanna to go back or do you want to stay here?”

Ardyn looked at both of them, contemplating his choice. “I think I will, as they say, sleep on it.” He said as he finished his tea. “If nothing presses, of course. Should Bahamut come for me, I will be returned, regardless. However, a brutish excuse of an Astral, uncaring of damages and so on for at least 2000 years, will not leave this place unscathed.” He warned, bitterness leaking as he regarded it.

“Wise choice.” Wong commented as he finished his tea. Dimensional threats were a norm anyway.

“Well, better wrap up and turn in.” Stephen said he stood up and sent his cups away with touch. “I’ll show you guys the setup tomorrow.” He told them. “I have something you will find familiar.” Stephen said with a teasing tone as he regarded Ardyn.

“Something to look forward tomorrow.” Ardyn said with a nod as they all got up from their seats.

Stephen and Ardyn got engrossed with medical practices from their respective world as he led Ardyn back to his room.

“It’s been a pleasure talking with a fellow medical practitioner.” Ardyn said as he reached his room.

“Well, former doctor.” Stephen said as he held up his shaky hand.

Ardyn had a look of realization as he finally understood the nature of his shakes. It was involuntary and permanent. Preserving the conversation, he quickly regain his composure.  “So am I.” He said wryly with shrug, reminded of the Starscourge. “Thank you, Dr. Strange and a good night to you.” He said with a small bow.

“Night.” Stephen returned with an acknowledging nod and left. Tomorrow is going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finished this one


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ominous dream, check.  
> Portal to Eos setup, check.  
> Artifacts ready? Not so much.  
> Why not a spar session in the mirror realm?  
> What could go wrong?
> 
> Also note that, Ignis is not the only one that knows how to use the elements for physical attack boosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to write this while it's hot.
> 
> Thank you, FFXV Comrades and Episode Ignis. I studied Ardyn's moves more than I could ever imagined. I always wondered, if given chance, would Ardyn used the elements like Ignis did for combat. 
> 
> Same goes for Dr. Strange and Wong.
> 
> Also thank you to Fangirl_Shenanigans for your comment and the kudos. 
> 
> Happy readings everyone.

_Lunafreya had sat beside him as they looked over Altissia. They were overlooking the altar. It was peaceful and the buzz of city carried on around them._

_“Ardyn?” The young blonde lady regarded him. At being addressed, he gave her a side glance._

_“Do you remember what I said back then?” She asked with a pitying look at him._

_He was confused. “What should I be remembering?” He asked back._

_She shook her head dismissively as she grabbed one of his hands. Her braids suddenly became undone, the city buzz had transmuted to screams and explosions. Light began to seep from her grip into the hand she had held. There smell of blood was so strong it overwhelmed the scent of the sea._

_Ardyn felt his breath cease and everything became so cold. He remembered. He remembered it now. But he couldn’t speak. Nothing he could say will ever atone for this._

_Luna look up to him, like that day at Leviathan’s altar. The day he tried to take her life. A mercy as she suffers a slow death wrought in pain and misery like her predecessors who took on the Covenants for the Lucian heir of their time._

_“Those who are in thrall to darkness shall know peace.” She told him but this time, she gave him a comforting smile._

_Bewildered, he tried to ask, turning to face her properly-_

THUD

Pain exploded on his nose and one of his knee. Blinking blearily, he looked around to see he was on the floor in a quaint room provided by Dr. Strange and Mr. Wong. The table light was the only source of light in the room at the moment.

He groaned at his circumstance and move to sit up. Drenched in cold sweat and still had lingering confusion from whatever his dream was, he felt his back popped as he straightened up.

Wiping his face, he realised he felt grimy from the sweat. Not that it was a real bother but a bath would be nice. The ensuite lavatory only had a sink.

He contemplated on whether to continue his sleep or start the day…or early morning as it is. The sun probably hasn’t come out yet.

However, as snippets of the dream flashed over his mind, he decided to get dress with whatever he had and go out. The dream he had was a very effective deterrent and to suffer another one was not a pleasant thought.

Wong usually wakes up before the break of dawn. It was easier to meditate and get breakfast done. Unless Strange was on a job from the Avengers or the both of them are working on a problem involving their Sanctum.

Which is partly the reason why he nearly attacked Ardyn when he saw him rummaging the kitchen. It was rather unfortunate that Ardyn’s current attire gave him the impression of a homeless person. Not that they would turn away homeless people but for one to be successful to break in would indicate that the barrier around the Sanctum is faulty which would have meant more work or it’s another Sorcerer. Luckily, at least for his benefit, it was only Ardyn.

“Maybe we should get you something local.” Stephen suggested when they had gathered at the room Stephen had used to setup the portal. The sun was up, the skylight window had directed a ray of it towards an orb glowing on a pedestal roughly at the centre of the room.

The rooms might have been a small lab or an alchemist’s workshop, judging from all the glassware and copper equipment neatly arranged at the far end of the room.

“We’re definitely getting him ‘local’ clothes if he’s going to be here longer.” Wong added, in his hand was a cup of tea.

“I would also like to enquire if there is a bath or a shower room.” Ardyn asked politely. “I imagine I would be inappropriate for public company should I continue in my current state.

Both of the Sanctum guardian winced. “Sorry, Ardyn. We’ll show you the bath later.” Stephen said  as they waited…for something.

“Oh yeah.” Stephen said brightly with a snap of his fingers. “Cloak!” He called and in came red fabric carrying a Magic Flask.

The Cloak obediently held out the Magic Flask for Stephen before it wrapped itself around his shoulders. Ardyn stared at them incredulously.

“I’m not sure if you know about this but it’s something Noctis had given me for self defense.” He said as held it out for him to take.

Ardyn, gave a start when the Flask was presented to him. Taking it graciously, he gave the Cloak one last curious glance before returning to the Magic Flask.

Reaching out to the elements in the Magic Flask, he found the familiar elements almost comforting. “Ah, it is filled to the brim with the elements.” He commented looking up to both Stephen and Wong. “I’m sure you’re aware of that.” He added with a knowing smile. “However, these are given to beginner magic wielders as they do not yet have the means to contain the elements in their bodies.” He explained. “And for practicing gaining element from deposits throughout the land.”

“Wait, does it mean I can’t use it?” Stephen asked in alarm.

“No, no.” Ardyn corrected with a chuckle. “You see, once the elements are in the flask, the flask itself will act as sort of elemental magic bomb. You simply need to throw it at your target.”

Stephen let’s out a relieved laugh. “Ok, I thought Noctis just gave me as a joke or something.”

“I wouldn’t blame him.” Wong muttered darkly before sipping his tea noisily.

Before anything could escalate, Ardyn held out a hand far from the flask and there was a thread of lightning connected between him and the flask before it disappeared. The other hand was now lightly sparking with the energy.

“Ah, it seems I’m still able to channel the elements.” He said rather gleefully before he channelled it back the same way into the flask.

“Wait, don’t do anything else.” Wong halted them before he made a hand gesture that conjure a whole wall of shifting glass shard and dropped it on them.

Ardyn flinched when he thought he felt the wall fell on him. He was surprised to see that he was unharmed but the current environment felt…voided.

“Seriously, Wong?” Stephen asked exasperatedly.

“After the last repairs, I’m taking precautions.” He said tiredly as he finished his tea. “Sorry for not warning ya.” He apologized to Ardyn. “A precaution in case something blows up.

“Point there, I guess.” Stephen concede reluctantly. “Well, this sidetracks things a bit but it’ll do.” He said as he went over the sun bathed orb and swipe a hand over it making turn slightly crystalline. “Still needs more time.” He commented.

Ardyn was bewildered again. He had lived for 2000 years and in spite of the things he saw, felt and experience, this was new.

“Ardyn?” Stephen asked when he noticed the older man was more or less subdued. “Are you alright?”

He gave them an awkward grimaced. “I’m…bewildered.” He managed with a shrug, hands holding the flask.

Stephen gave him a sympathetic chuckle. “Believe it or not, that’s an understatement.”

“Don’t panic.” Wong provided. “This is the Mirror Realm. Whatever happen to the environment here, won’t affect the environment in the original realm.” He explained. “We use this place to experiment and practice magic.”

“Ah, a training ground of sorts.” Ardyn commented, vaguely remembering the Astral Realm before he was struck down by Noctis.

“Yeah, you can put it that way.” Stephen said as he stepped away from the orb. However, there were unspoken details in the way he said it. “Anyway, while we’re here, I thought you said you had no magic left.”

“I thought the same.” He admitted. “However, the extent of my magic is limited to this flask here.” He explained.

“I see. You need a source.” Stephen said thoughtfully. He was curious with the elements in the flask ever since he got it from Eos. But experimenting with it seemed hazardous.

“Well, while we’re here. Don’t you want to give it a shot?” Wong suggested.

Ardyn pondered before he looked to the Sorcerer Supreme. “Stephen, would you require that I leave some of the element for your works with the portal?”

“Yeah, I don’t need much for the portal.” He explained with an anticipatory gleam in his eyes. “I just need a trace of it.”

Ardyn smirked at that. “Could we, perhaps, spare some time for a sparring match while we wait for the Orb?” He asked like one would to set an appointment.

“Of course, one match would be enough.” Stephen said with a smirk as he got his sling rings out. “Come on, Wong. Let’s get some exercise.”

“Indeed. A normal person should afford at least 150 minutes in a week. Even more for active combat personnel.” Ardyn said rather patronizingly as he drained the flask. “Don’t you agree, Dr.Strange?”

“I concur, Dr. Lucis Caelum.” Stephen agreed in the same manner.

Wong was less than amused as he relented with a shake of his head. “If you two whine later about getting your ass kicked, it’s all on you.” He said as he sent his tea cup away and took out his sling rings.

“Ready?” Stephen asked as he conjured two sigils with both of his hands and so did Wong.

Ardyn carefully stored the flask in his coat. “Ready.” He answered back.

In a flash, Ardyn disappeared and gave a roundhouse kick to Stephen, barely having anytime to block it with his shields making him grunt to sustain the blow before Ardyn used it as a platform to jump and stomp on him. The stomp had a small explosion which increased the force of the hit, nearly staggering him but also launching Ardyn off of him.

Wong managed to catch him in mid jump with his whip and slammed him to the ground. Pulling on it to slam him on the ground again by flinging him into the air, he barely missed the crepuscule of ice that would have frozen his hands if he didn’t dissolve it in time. Thankfully, he paid attention at how odd his whips were.

Once again, he was gone in a flash, landing a punch at Wong.

Wong got the punch to his face but manages to block the kick that came after that, throwing him to the ground before summoning another set of shields to pull off a body slam with the shield in between him and Ardyn.

Ardyn rolled away from the attack as Stephen crafted several mini homing fireballs to trace him. Stephen knew that Ardyn was fast. He needed something to slow him down or distract him. Ardyn tried to dodge the fireballs but that slowed his movement and the two Sanctum guardians jumped on him once he was visible to the naked eye.

Being hit by the fireball itself was distracting but not injurious. He only managed a gasp of pain before seeing the two Sanctum guardian were coming at him. Returning the favour, he throws a fireball at Stephen while going for a right hook for Wong.

Stephen instinctively summoned his whips just in time to block the fireball before he brought his arms up just in time to block a kick that had fire imbued to it causing a controlled explosion like the one before, sending him sprawling back.

Wong who deflected the punch was momentarily thrown off when Ardyn slid off to give Stephen another kick and whip out lightning at Wong with a roar.

He screamed at the shock from the lightning only to vaguely realised that Ardyn had fallen on top of him.

The lightning took concentration to emit as an attack like that. Ardyn only had the lightning element left despite his usage to move around and so dealt with what he had left. Unfortunately, that took too long and he got slammed in the back with something and that in turn slammed into Wong who still had residue lightning coursing through him. His last thought was ‘Oh dear.’

Seeing his chance but too far away for anything melee, Stephen make a momentum spell and sent it hard towards Ardyn, throwing him off as the scream from Wong reach him.

Realising that both of them weren’t stirring, he heaved himself towards them to check. He could barely stand but the exhaustion abated a bit as he struggled to untangle the two man and checked for injuries.

There weren’t any wounds so he proceeded to check for their pulses. He was struggling to check on them as his arms were numb, probably from the explosive blows he had taken.  Desperate, he returned them all to the real world and struggled to open a portal to the nearest ally he could think off.

The brief sparks and flames faded as the surrounding turned into a living room with plush carpet and furniture.

“STARKKKK!!!” He shouted hard as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, yeah. I don't know where I'm headed but there is an end. Worry not.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which, Tony and Ardyn discusses Magitek Technology and the Arc Reactor. Also Bahamut showed up. More fights but this time, it's in the mirror realm. Stephen finally works on the portal. Mirror realm is New York City's best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, this was hard. I had to rework it a few times to make it work... Well, I think it works this time. There's some pseudo-science stuff going here but it's just my, very vague, two cents on how the Magitek works. The Bust a Base quests are fun. GLORY TO THE EMPIRE~~~ 
> 
> Anyway, my break is going to end soon so the updates are going to be slower. 
> 
> Hope this chapter is ok and happy reading!

Tony Stark, a man who had fought aliens and interdimensional beings before, sat across, what look like three hobos who either had a brawl in a coal mine or just escaped a burning building.

Wong and another guy had cardiac arrest from being electrocuted and the only (former) doctor in the room is suffering hand arm vibration syndrome. Needless to say, if he didn’t get help, there’ll be two dead guys. Thank god for the emergency de-fib kit and annoying Office Health and Safety regulations.

Tired, bruised, aching and literally just came back from the dead, they were undoubtedly solemn even as they moved to the kitchen island. Predictably, all of them only asked for water once the ordeal ended. Stephen on the other hand was wincing as he tried to stretch and clench his hands, probably trying to exercise the numbness out.

“So.” Tony began awkwardly but curious. “Is this something I want to know or what?”

The trio looked in between each other.

“Sparring session gone wrong.” Wong answered in a definitive tone.

Tony raised his eyebrows at that and stared at them. From what Stephen was explaining as they were trying to save the two unconcious guys, there were explosions and electricity involved. “Uh ok.” He answered back awkwardly. Magic totally makes sense in this.

Stephen took mercy on him and cleared his throat. “Tony, this is Ardyn Lucis Caelum. Ardyn, this is Tony Stark. He’s one of our friends.”

Ardyn nodded in acknowledgement to him before extending out his hand for a shake. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance.” He said politely.

Despite the look, he was thrown off by Ardyn's manners. The surprise didn’t fade as he shook that hand. “Hey.” He managed. “So, are you a sorcerer like these guys?” He said lightly with a small laugh aimed at lightening up the scene.

He gave the other two raised eyebrows before he answered. “Considering you are familiar with magic, allow me to explain.” He said with a dramatic Shakespearean lilt. He tried to turn in his seat to face him but gave a full body flinch instead.

Tony hissed in sympathy. “Wait, you don’t have to.” He placated as the man stilled in pain.

He nodded rather stiffly at that. “Apologies.”

“Anyway, what do you guys want for lunch?” Tony suggested. It was a craptastic situation and considering it is almost lunch, they should be getting lunch. This way, he can text Pepper on the situation and ask her to stay at her friend’s longer. Definitely a blessing in disguise.

It was unanimously agreed that lunch will be pizza and with F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s help, it was ordered.

Both Sorcerers tidied up via magic but Ardyn was left to use the kitchen sink.

“Strange, does your friend need…help?” Tony asked vaguely, as the both of them fussed over pizza options. It doesn’t need to be told that Ardyn is clearly foreign of the world, just from the way he was dressed.

Dr. Strange gave him a look of epiphany. “Well, since you’re asking. Got some clothes to spare?”

Tony looked at Ardyn and back at Dr. Strange. “How long has he been in that get up?”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “It was supposed to be a quick job.”

Tony gave him a doubtful look. The Sorcerer just glared back before getting another sip of water.

“I’ll ask F.R.I.D.A.Y. to pick some out later.” Tony told him, in pity of their other worldly friend. “He’ll get them after lunch.” He said as he dug out his phone again to give the instructions to the A.I.

Pizza came and they all spread it out on the said kitchen island. Ardyn finally got to introducing himself to Tony. More than the fact that he was from a videogame in their world, he immediately jumped into discussions regarding technology.

“So, you actually came up with an alternative fuel source the Mechs?” Tony asked Ardyn with interest.

“Not exactly. You see, the Magitek core uses energy from the plasmodia to function. I simply found a way to do it in reverse and generate it ex-situ. This way, the plasmodia will last longer. However, the credit goes to Dr. Besithia, who came up with all the other equipments for mobilisation.” He explained.

Of course, he didn’t reveal the part about humans as fuel but in comparison with Tony’s arc reactor, it was fascinating. Organic versus mineral. Magic versus technology. The only thing close to it is the Astral Shard and it has yet to be replicated.

Tony looked puzzled but still interested.

“Stark, laws of our world isn’t the same as theirs.” Wong reminded him as Stephen looked suspiciously amused, hiding his smirk with another bite of pizza.

He was about to give a retort when there was a sonic boom and the sound of a burst of wind rattled the place. There was also flapping?

As if to answer their question, there was a foreign noise as if someone was speaking but it was muffled. Ardyn gave a look of utter exasperation and sighed loudly. “It’s here.”

“Boss, there is a dimensional being outside the tower. Linguistic scan is still in progress.” F.R.I.D.A.Y alerted them as all of them got to their feet.

“Follow me.” Tony said as he immediately suited up and led them to the launchpad. The cold didn't even faze them as they got out.

“Wait!” Ardyn called out to all of them. Bahamut was swooping around to locate Ardyn, ‘speaking’ as it did.

 “Stephen, Wong.” He addressed them as he took out the Magic Flask and shoved it into Stephen's hand. “Send us to the mirror realm and prepare the portal to Eos.” He said curt but clearly.

“No. You’re not doing this alone.” Stephen said gravely. He still had his mind on the multitude of swords and the literal rain of swords that it can do.

“Whatever wounds you get from the mirror realm is real.” Wong warned.

“That thing’s huge!” Tony added.

Just then, Bahamut saw them and hovered. Abruptly, Ardyn drew an arc with his hand and suddenly a multitude of weapons appeared in a flash of ice blue light and it immobilized the Astral. “Now!” Ardyn shouted at them.

Wong immediately created the mirror realm portal near Bahamut.

Without another word, Ardyn conjured a sword and threw it into the portal. He warped out in a flash of ice blue light and Bahamut followed as if pulled along, roaring as it did.

The portal closed after that.

“We can’t leave him like that!” Tony roared. “Open the portal!” He demanded

“We need to send him and Bahamut back.” Stephen responded astutely.

Tony was about to shout again before there was another sonic boom that nearly sent them off their feet. Ardyn got blasted out from where the portal was with Bahamut. Its wings flapping, trying to gain altitude

“Again!” Ardyn said as he desperately got up and held Bahamut again the same way as earlier. Stephen was the one to open the portal this time. Seeing how exhausted the man was, he grabbed hold of Ardyn and pulled them into the mirror realm again 

Tony and Wong followed in before it could close.

Ardyn almost sagged to the floor once the hold on Bahamut was released.

“You dare defy the Draconian?!.” Came an angry booming voice. It came from the armoured being, hovering over them.

“I’ve fulfilled my role!” Ardyn shouted at it as he straighten up. “Does it matter if I ever came back?”

“You are of Eos. Of Oracle’s blood. Of the soul purified by the Light of the Crystal.” It returned as more swords appeared, circling around him. “You must return by any means.”

“Cease!” Ardyn roared as he sent weapons to attack it knocking the swords out of formation.

As the Astral was preoccupied of the weapons that was more like floating pin due to the size, Stephen took that chance to shift the world. As the tower bent, they all instinctively move towards the upper side to remain on their feet.

“Come on!” Stephen called out, leading them towards the bottom of the tower with the road that has become sideways as they hear metal and stone grind and break behind them.

Once they were at a safe distance, he manipulated the realm again to give them cover and before jumping in between crossed lamp post that led to another street. Buildings were bending and shifting. Stephen came to a stop and created a platform for them to stand and take a breather.

“Ardyn, what the hell?” Tony asked, panting as he did.

“He was going to blast through the mirror realm again.” Ardyn explained once he could catch his breath.

Stephen and Wong looked shock.

“How?!” Stephen asked. It either takes a lot of power or impressive set of spells to do that. Definitely the type that can do damage to a city. He vaguely wondered if the tower was unscathed. 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to warn you.” Ardyn told him. “I beg of you, send us back in a way that this realm is safe.” He implored seriously. “I will not allow any more casualties.”

“Incoming!” Tony warn as the sound of metal and stone cracking and clashing, already flying with his blasters charging.

There wasn’t much time to argue as Ardyn steps a bit farther and summoned his weapons that orbits around him. There was three layers of them and he had glowed with the same icy blue power before floating off his feet. Stephen recognized it as the Armiger.

“Strange, we need to act fast” Wong said as he conjured his shield.

“I’ll work on the portal.” He said resolutely giving Ardyn his word. “Wong, I leave them in your hands.” He said as he opened another portal.

“Careful, Strange.” Wong wished him as they heard more indistinct roaring.

“Thank you.” Stephen heard Ardyn said as he passed into the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think there's a couple of chapters left before this ends.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Wong listens to what is considered an argument between possessive parent and runaway child. Only it's way more destructive.
> 
> Dr. Strange got caught in a dimensional trap while looking for Eos.
> 
> Things are unpredictable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how tiring work can get and how my health can go down hill with it. This got dragged with it, too. UGHHHHH
> 
> Don't worry, I'm fine just very annoyed~~
> 
> And I just realized with the upcoming Episode Ardyn, this might just go AU-ish. I think I need to add that later.
> 
> Anyways, happy reading everyone and may all of you be in the best of health!

"I don't like this." Tony said as he stayed crouched. Overhead, there was a swiveling traffic light passing them, followed by the whole street. He and Wong were perched on top of an advertisement board.

Ardyn was sprouting and dispersing his weapons in an array like a F16 in a dog fight before he sort of did a 'jump' and appeared somewhere else and giving a piece of his mind as he did.

Bahamut was pretty doing the same except his were his 30-foot long swords. Had it been in the real world, neither of them could have saved the city.

Part of Bahamut's wing had chipped of thanks to Tony's timely intervention when Ardyn was caught off guard from the shifting landscape. 

Tony would have joined in if not for the fact that the flying swords started to emit lasers. Only Ardyn could shield himself from it. With that, he told them to take cover instead. Though, Wong literally had to drag him away.

Right now, both of them were locked into a something that was a cross between a laser light show and a very showy sword dance.

"I'm not liking this either." Wong returned. He was out of breath and unlike Tony, he was bare without any protection except for his magic. Even then, he can only manipulate the environment or use magic at a time. The dry winter air is not helping much.

As matter of fact, one of his arms had a huge tear in its sleeves since a blade caught it. Thankfully, they were able to heal it while taking cover. "I don't know how long Ardyn is going to last." Wong said grimly. He wasn't going to last either.

"Yeah, I'm not liking that, too." He added. "As soon as Bahamut gives an opening, I'm going to blast it." Tony said as the two stay perched on the board. "Plus, the bitching is getting annoying."

Wong gave him one raised eyebrow.

"Come on." Tony said exasperatedly. "This is a more violent and mystical version of a possessive parent trying to get the runaway child home." 

Wong narrowed his eyes on him.

Tony spluttered indignantly. "Just listen." He ordered.

At that, they stopped talking to eavesdrop on the two.

"Surrender, Accursed One." Bahamut said as they fought, loud enough that everyone can hear over the clash of metals. "Your return is inevitable."

"I will!" Ardyn shouted back, winded as he did. "Without the sacrifice of anything."

"Foolish one. Nothing can be achieved without sacrifice." Bahamut said as he sliced through the tower that came swerving into his way. "

"For 2000 years, I was made to bear the Scourge." He shouted as he did a rather explosive set of force with the weapon, forcing Bahamut to jump. "The Lucians used as guard dogs and fuel! The Oracles used as living shields against the Scourge!" Ardyn snarled back in rage. "No rest, even in death!" Panting at the end of it.

Bahamut actually stilled for a moment at his tirade. 

  
The whole time, his full repertoire of weapons was being conjured. "Was that not enough?" Ardyn said slowly with cold rage before he unleashed the weapons all in one go.

"A mortal can never hope to understand the revelations set forth." Bahamut retorted as the onslaught from Ardyn's cold rage made it fly back from the force. "The prophesies were made for the Star's protection." It said as it recovered and threw a sword at Ardyn. "You should obey and return."

"I will return but not with anymore sacrifices!" Ardyn shouted before throwing a sword to somewhere farther from Bahamut.

"Shit." Wong cursed as the two scrambled to keep up with Ardyn. They don't know what's Ardyn planning is except to stall until Stephen could get the portal open. Until then, they'll just have to keep up.

"It does sound like that though." Wong commented as he arranged a path for them to walk on and reach wherever Ardyn was...or at least search for him.

"See!" Tony responded in exasperation as he followed Wong's path.

"I hope Strange makes it in time." Wong said grimly, more to himself than for Tony.

Previously, Dr. Strange had opened the portal to Eos by using the Behemoth as a point of reference with the banishing spell. Effective as it was, the point of reference will also be used to power the portal. Which is why his previous ferrying attempts had saw the usage of one artifact or another. If he had used Ardyn as a point of reference, he might just die in the process and leave Bahamut on Earth.

Time was of the essence. He contemplated on using the banishing spell on Bahamut but the fact that it could literally break through the mirror realms meant there’s a probability of backlash or counterattacks. Praying to all the deities he knew that his friends would have enough time, he sets the sigils he needs to work for ferrying.

Several fiery red sigils are in the air with two of it having the Magic Flask and the Orb of Gachmach at their center. They were orbiting a meditating Dr. Strange, afloat while holding the Amulet of Thathadune between his palms.

The amulet was pulsing as Dr. Strange remained in his trance like state. The amulet made it possible to traverse the dimensions without losing his way and breaking through the barriers that may come.

Suddenly, there was there was a biting chill. He thought of walking away only to find his feet were frozen. That's quite an achievement considering he was in his astral form. He tried warming up using a fire spell but considering he was in astral form and so was his legs, it went through it and die out as it reached the molten dimensions of space and time.

The chill had creeped up on him, from his feet to the rest of his body. If he doesn’t act fast he might just lay frozen where he was. He was about to come up with another spell to free himself when he heard another person spoke out. "You?" A sagely sounding lady asked aloud.

Looking up, a familiar black haired lady, dressed in black and gold with a white scarf around her arms floated to him, seemingly out of nowhere in the prismatic space of molten time and dimension. 

Stephen tried to speak but his teeth were chattering too hard.

"Why have you come?" She asked approaching him slowly, waving her hand to remove whatever it was that had gripped the sorcerer.

"M'lady” He began once he was sure he could speak clearly on top of the pain from the biting cold earlier. “I seek to return Eosians. Bahamut and Ardyn had come to my world."

Gentiana furrowed her eyebrows. "How is this so?" She asked, puzzled.

"I don't know how but Ardyn said that he was blown away." He continued as the pain eventually faded. Thankfully, the chill didn’t do any lasting harm.

Gentiana frown lightly at that. "An astral takes an astral to be delivered." She explained. "Yet, my place is here and I could not join you."

Dr. Strange felt a different kind of cold as she said that. "Lest, one bears an Astral for the act." She added rather ominously.

"If there is a bearer, what is the price?" He asked, steeling himself for the worst. He just knows it's going to be bad.

"For the Glacian, the bearers shall taste death with the slow chill." She told him slowly. "Lest the deed is done before death touches them."

He inwardly groaned at the exchange in frustration. But the more time he spends here, the less time his allies has. All he needs is to form a portal to Eos. That wouldn’t take much time if he has everything he needs.

“M’lady, could I have the permission to open a portal to Eos?” He asked once his contemplated his options.

“Yes.” She said with a nod. “But for a bearer, such permission is unneeded.

Noting that, he can’t believe his luck. Well, all things considered, this won’t exactly leave him unscathed but this does make things easier.

Allowing himself a small smile and a steeling sigh, he looked up towards the dark haired lady once more.

“Gentiana, I willingly offer myself as a bearer to return the Eosians on Earth.” He stated clearly. He wasn’t sure if the caveats are necessary but pacts are complex.

Gentiana gave a twitch of her lip. “Merely lending of my power, is what the bearer shall have. Such words are not required.” She said as her form shifted and the clothes melted away to reveal blue skin and fairy like features. Several of duplicates of her sprouted where she was.

The new form spoke but it wasn’t a language he understood. The one that was speaking to him earlier extended both her hand towards him.

Wandering if he was doing this right, he carefully placed his hands in the outstretched ones, unsurprised to find it cold.

“With the grace of Shiva the Glacian, return the lost.” He heard but it was in his mind as the icy blue astral before him spoke. Already, he felt the welling of power. He thought it would harsh but it was almost like a relieving breeze that flowed from the hand and envelope the rest of the body.

Before he could act, there was the sound of a distant explosion and blinding white.

Opening his eyes, he found himself at the Sanctum. He could feel the cooling breeze from earlier starting to get increasingly intense as time ticked by. Not wasting anymore time, he opened a portal to the mirror realm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter. Man, this was fun! Just wanted to thank everyone for the comments and kudos again. On sucky days, it gives me life. ^w^
> 
> Hoped everyone had a good read and may all of you be in the best of health.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wong works hard to keep everyone alive despite their recklessness. Dr. Strange returns with the Glacian's Blessing and now do battle with Bahamut. Tony and Ardyn nearly became popsicles but thankfully, they were smart enough to run. Once Wong, Tony and Ardyn regroup, they fear that Dr. Strange might not make it out alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not proud of this but this is the best version I had. I may have jinxed it when I said one more chapter, LOL.
> 
> Hope everyone still have a happy read!

Ardyn was wavering. His whole body aches, his head hurts so much and his vision was tunneled. Breathing hard, he took stock of himself once he was able to gather his wits. He was on his knees, holding on to a sword stuck into the ground.

Suddenly, he heard voices saying something. Looking at the source, he saw a bald man in rustic robes. He looked concerned.

An explosion behind made his flinch. He was held up by the bald man from falling flat on his face.

"-dy. Steady, Ardyn." The man consoled as he was held up.

As the pain fades, he finally registers the man as Wong. Then all at once, the situation hits him. 

"Sir Wong?!" He gasped out loud, already stumbling on his feet. "Where's Sir Stark?" He asked reflexively towards the clashing of metal, roars and...laughter?

"Don't worry about him." Wong said as he stared at the man in worry. "You better get ya self straight. Do you need more time?" Ardyn was still shaking.

"I'm quite alright." He said with a halfhearted smile as he took a steadying breath and gathered his bearings. From where they are, they could see Tony flying around and blasting the deity from it's blind spots, effectively distracting it. He hated to admit it but he did need a breather. "Sir Stark seems to be enjoying this." He said, curious but winded. 

"Away pests!" Bahamut commanded with a roar as it flew upwards and away from Tony, slicing through a skyscraper as it did. 

Wong barely had a chance to comment before Ardyn was already warping himself away.

Wong threw his arms up in frustration. He contemplated briefly whether to follow suit or not but his conscience got better of him and he followed them. 

However, light sparkles from where Bahamut went, caught his attention and he was glad that he was not on ground zero as its blades encased Bahamut like a coccoon and spun around protectively like a drill before it dove straight to where Ardyn and Tony were.

He could only gape as the two actually tried to brace themselves against the attack. Ardyn with an energy shield and Tony with his blasters up.

For a good minute, he wondered what to tell Stephen if they were wiped from the attack. 

Miraculously, the attack was thrown off as Ardyn's shield deflected Bahamut's blades and Bahamut itself was thrown off course from the trajectory and rolled away, crashing into glass windows of a nearby skyscraper. Amongst the cacophony of glass and metal, Bahamut's roar could also be heard.

He was about to join them when he felt a familiar presence of magic. Darting around, he was just in time to see Stephen fly in straight to where Bahamut was. 

Seeing that, Wong scrambled to reach them. 

Wong saw they were talking as Ardyn and Tony was at the side. They were... freezing? Ardyn was hugging himself as Tony was frantically programming whatever it is with the panels on his hand. Both of them had frost?

Sure enough, he felt it too. Immediately, he stopped to conjure thermoregulating sigils before he's shivering too hard to do anything.

"-ssible, then attest to it." Bahamut challenged, getting into a thrusting stance with the largest sword. Wong only heard a snippet of it as he got closer.

Tony was dragging a weakly struggling Ardyn away from the scene while Stephen seemed to glow ethereal blue from where he floated. 

Taking that into account, he growled in frustration as he was forced to run the other way and join Tony.

"Wong!" Tony called over, still heaving the nearly unconscious, shivering Ardyn as they landed on a building. The sound of more crashing building and grinding of metal and concrete told them the standoff was broken.

"Shit." Wong cursed as he realised that the man was clearly hypothermic, already blue in the face. He immediately set to work with a heat spell. Those years up in the Himalayas came in handy, in more ways than one.

"I barely got myself warm." Tony explained guilty. "There wasn't any time or the both of us could've been frozen."

"It's ok." Wong assured him as Ardyn stopped shivering and calmed down with the help of magic. Once that was done, Wong removed them and re-set the thermoregulation sigils on himself.

"Apologies." Ardyn said as he sat up, Wong hovering close in case he needed support.

Wong waved that away as Tony suddenly stilled, looking towards the direction of where Stephen and Bahamut was fighting. Large shards of ice can be seen before it crackled and cracked only to be replaced with another.

"I don't what the hell is going but things just got into the negatives over there." Tony griped, probably his sensors were giving alerts.

"Is it getting close?" Wong asked as he kept his ears and eyes out for movement. He is also worried that his magic might expire as the spell tried to maintain his temperature.

With Ardyn being bare, he will be hard at work trying to keep him alive and Tony too if this keeps up.

"Dr. Strange will not last." Ardyn said grimly as soon. "If he does not send Bahamut back soon, he'll die from cold, too" He said, getting to his feet.

"Wait, you'll freeze solid if you get too close." Tony said as both him and Wong flanked him, in case he thought of flying off.

Ardyn looked at Tony and then to Wong, first in annoyance then in realization as he looked at both of them from head to toe. He has an idea. A really mad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I managed to do some proofreading this time but if I missed anything, just highlight it.
> 
> HAVE A NICE DAY EVERYONE~!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn was shocked to find Dr. Strange with the borrowed powers but there was no time to waste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My laptop died and it has been absolute agony typing on the phone. 
> 
> On the other hand, YAAAY I FINISHED THIS!!! I FINISHED THIS, FINALLY!!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who read and left comments and kudos. Those were great motivators!
> 
> As always, happy reading.

Dr. Strange finally got Bahamut trapped with one of the icicles and it crept on from the point of contact, immobilizing the Astral.

 

"How dare you entrap an Astral?!" Bahamut growled, pointlessly struggling in the ice and roaring in indignance. "Know your place and release me so that I may show you mercy. Tis a transgression beyond reckoning"

 

Not wasting anymore time, he opened a portal. He didn't know how much time he had left and better not leave anything to chance. It's one thing to keep feeling pain from the cold but he realised that he was getting numb. 

 

It was easier to focus and find the link to Eos with the borrowed powers. He might need to cut a huge chunk of the building they had used as the trapping platform but nothing anymore strenuous.

 

The portal finally formed, an icy blue instead of the fire-y sparks that usually reflect his own magic. It was widening but someone knocked into him, literally forcing all the breath out of him as he heard a metal scrape quite close.

 

He made a mid air body throw to throw off whoever it before he saw one of Bahamut sword were going straight at him. 

 

"Look out!" Came Ardyn's voice as one of his swords deflected those away. Next to him, Iron Man was flying next to him. But...the size is wrong.

 

"Ardyn?!" He asked aloud in surprise.

 

"Indeed." He said as he floated closer to him. Clearly using his own magic than using the suit's blasters. “Strange.” He regarded seriously. “Was there no other way but this? Do you realise the toll you must pay?” He asked in frantic despair. He didn’t even need to open the mask to convey how distraught he was.

 

Dr. Strange just nodded. “There isn’t much time. The sooner we settle this, the lesser the damage.” He replied. They were interrupted by a slew of swords after that.

 

Dr. Strange himself growing even more sluggish and he realised that frost was growing on the suit. 

 

Seeing this, Ardyn knew that at this rate, Dr. Strange might just die without even realising it. Reaching out to the power afforded to him as a healer a long time ago, he would’ve sigh in relief if the situation wasn’t so dire. Feeling it flow in him like it had in the old days, he decided to try and heal him.

 

He went and grabbed the first thing he could reach and it was Dr. Strange’s shoulder. "I'm not sure if this works but I pray that it would." He managed to say, voice laced with sympathy and desperation. 

 

"Blessed stars of life and light. Grant mercy to those in pain with the chill's blight." He prayed reverently, breathing out the words rather than speak.

 

The cramps, stiffness and pinpricks of numbness had receded but it ended when Ardyn had to stop to dodge a flying sword. 

 

Ardyn deflected it and it disappeared in a burst of crystalline blue sparks. "Apologies but we have a rather pesky problem at hand." He said apologetically but there was a trace of triumph upon seeing that the healing worked.

 

"Argh, can't this guy just take a break?" Dr. Strange groused as he got closer for the portal's formation.

 

"We better send him off before he 'breaks' out." Ardyn said offhandedly as he stood guard beside the sorcerer.

 

If he didn't have to concentrate on the portal, he would have given it a chuckle. The relief form the curing spell earlier gave him some comfort as the portal gave form again.

 

"Accursed One!" Bahamut called out. "Return!" It snarled at the both of them. Cracks were forming in the ice on top of the swords flying about.

 

Ardyn instantly erected a barrier around them as the Sorcerer Supreme formed the portal.

 

Ardyn was getting alarms that the battery was running out. He doesn't know how to shut it off and decided to bear with the incessant alarms. "After you!" He shouted back, more in annoyance of the blaring alarm that not. He manages to get one satisfying hit with his sword to Bahamut's head. 

 

The portal finally stabilized and with a wave of Dr. Strange’s hand the portal moved towards the still trapped Bahamut.

 

Unfortunately, the portal had broken off the ice, freeing part of the Astral.

 

They watched as the Astral actually got a grip of the portal's edge like a was part of a manhole and refused to go in it. The ice holding it were crushed and sucked into the portal.

 

Dr. Strange knew that the Astral is going to need extra force to get through it. He had felt the chill progress even faster as the portal formed. Judging how far the chill had progressed, he had less than an hour before he started to lose his senses.

 

He forced the portal to widened a bit more before he conjured a shield of ice and fly at full speed right into Bahamut, using the momentum to knock it into the portal.

 

He heard someone shouted but he could barely get his body to listen, scrambling to hold on to the ice shield when it slammed into the Astral.

 

Ardyn saw what the sorcerer did and understood what he was trying to do. He had tried to stop him, knowing it wouldn't be enough.

 

Chasing after him, he barely reached him in time as Dr. Strange started to fall when his grip loosened despite his attempts to scramble back on.

 

The Astral roared at the impact, one of it hand slipped but gotten a grip in the ice shield instead and that acted as a stopper.

 

Ardyn gasped as he held on the stiffening body of the sorcerer, working hard not to drop him as the chill worked itself into the suit. He knew part of himself might have been frozen at the contact as he used another hand to hold on to the other side of the crumbling shield.

 

Bahamut, upon seeing his target, tried to break the ice with punches. "Return!" It roared.

 

Working fast, he knew both of them will die from the cold if he didn't do anything. He used the last of his energy to summon as many swords as he can. " Then, so be it" He growled back as he struck the ice shield with the swords, careful to avoid hitting himself and Dr. Strange.

 

As the shield broke and they all fell into the portal, Ardyn felt the dizzying rush of dimensions passed before darkness took him.

 

“-dyn.” Called out a familiar male voice. “Oi, Ardyn. Wake up.”

 

Ardyn woke up on the floor of the Lucis throne room..

 

Not too far away, he noticed that Dr Strange was already on his feet, being tended by Lunafreya. The frost and chill from earlier are all gone as if he was never affected.

 

Kneeling beside him was a clean shaven Noctis. He looked amused yet sympathetic. One hand was on his shoulder.

 

“Oh dear.” Ardyn managed to say.

 

Noctis’s smile widen a bit at that. “Speechless, huh?” He said as he held out a hand for him to grab on.

 

Once everything was settled and the four of them seated themselves with chairs that Noctis conjured, Dr. Strange was the one to explain everything.

 

“So, the whole time you were gone from here is because you got zapped from one realm to another?” Noctis asked in disbelief.

 

“Apparently so. Mind you, I was expecting peace. Not more adventures.” Ardyn said forlornly with a theatrical huff. Lunafreya had the decency to look away when she gave a poorly concealed snort, earning a curious look from Ardyn.

 

“And you just happen to meet Dr. Strange?” He asked again in the same note of disbelief, unperturbed by the exchange between Lunafreya and Ardyn.

 

It was Dr. Strange’s turn to speak. “Can’t help it with the gift.” He said as he took out the magic flask from his pocket. “Surprised it survived all the tumble.”

 

“Oh man, I haven’t seen that in awhile.” Noctis said with a guffaw and reached for it. Rolling it around in his hands.

 

“On the bright side of matters, you’ve managed to return here unscathed.” Lunafreya commented as her husband was happily distracted with the flask.

 

“Indeed, I have.” He said with a grimace. “Though, there’s a matter of Master Strange return.” He said as he gave a genial pat on his shoulder. “If it weren’t for this man’s sacrifice, Bahamut would have left to his devices and that world might have fallen to ruin.”

 

“Hey, don’t kill me off yet.” Dr. Strange joked. “Plus, it’s part of my job description. I  _am_  a guardian of the realm.” He added.

 

Lunafreya gave a small knowing sigh. “Aren’t we all, in a sense?” She said rhetorically.

 

That earned a round of snorts and laugh as the realisations sunk in.

 

 “Anyway, sending ya back home ain’t gonna be hard.” Noctis began as he handed back the magical flask to Dr. Strange. “Just say the word.” He offered with a grin.

 

Dr. Strange giggled. “God, do ya have to be cheesy?” He said as he fought down his laugh.

 

“You’ve been with Ardyn, all that high talk makes me miss speaking like this.” Noctis said as he slips beside Lunafreya. “Not that I’d change it for anything in the world, though.” He said, giving her a fond look.

 

Lunafreya covered her mouth as she tittered. “Come on, I can speak Insomnian, too.” She defended herself, more amused than annoyed.

 

“Now, now children. It’s not nice to make our guest wait.” Came Ardyn’s bemused tone, looking at all of them like an uncle settling a rowdy time at home.

 

“Sorry about that, bro.” Noctis returned apologetically as he summoned his sword. Lunafreya had summoned her trident.

 

“Nah, it’s been awesome meeting you again.” Dr. Strange waved it away.

 

The couple stood slightly apart form each other and gestured for the two of them to make way as well.

 

Lunafreya started by bowing reverently with the trident in her hand. “Grant safe passage and return all those who are lost to whence they came.” She uttered softly as the trident glowed.

 

Seeing this, the sword in Noctis’s hand disappeared and a soft whistling can be heard as fell from the ceiling.

 

Once the sword hits the floor, it collapses into a portal with the same blue tinge as before.

 

Once it was done, Lunafreya stood back up.

 

“It’s all set.” Noctis declared as the portal began to get smaller.

 

Dr. Strange regretted not being able to give them all a proper good bye but he settled with a fond wave and a handshake with Ardyn before he jumped into it.

 

A brief sensation of roaring air passed him before he was on his feet in front of the Sanctum. It was bright and people were bustling around like nothing happened. Of course, there was a few customary odd looks but otherwise, normal. He gave a quick look of his surroundings but found nothing out of the ordinary except it's already morning. How long has it been?

 

He was a bit stunned at the scene and it was the Cloak that snapped him out of it, urging for him to get into the Sanctum.

 

“Yes, yes.” He placated it as he turned the knob and entered.

 

It was quiet but he could sense that there were people around.

 

As he walked in, he could hear steps heading his way.

 

"Damn, am I glad to see you, you bastard!" Tony was the first to shout as he raced down the steps and pretty much tackled him into hug.

 

Surprised, he almost fell over from the force before Tony let up and stepped away to give him space.

 

Wong followed behind but didn't join in for a hug.

 

"Any longer and I would have had to call in a new Sanctum master." Wong said with mock annoyance but the relief on his face said otherwise.

 

"We thought you were a goner. You should have seen the implosion. If Wong didn't get us out, we would be blown away." Tony quickly told him. "You were gone for a whole day."

 

Dr. Strange laughed. "Kinda feel like I've just been a way just for a few hours." He told them honestly.

 

"Well, we should get ya some food." Wong declared. "Before anything comes jumping out at us." He added as they all moved towards the kitchen.

 

"By the way, did Ardyn give you the nanites?" Tony asked.

 

Dr. Strange just gave a shake of his head. "Once we were there, there was nothing on Ardyn."

 

Tony sighed rather pretentiously. "More work for me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank you to those who commented and left kudos. It's been fun.
> 
> Hopefully, I can get my laptop problem sorted out soon. It's so small on the phone. qwq


End file.
